Just His Way
by TheHauntedKeyboard
Summary: How does the fastest man alive always end up late?


Green Lantern stares at his watch, pacing slightly. Flash was supposed to meet him for Lunch at 12. It was 12:05, how could the fastest man alive always be late?

**oOoOo**

The thirteen-year-old girl runs down the sidewalk, holding a bag of groceries. It looks like it might rain soon and she wanted to get home before it starts pouring!

Without realizing it, her shoelaces had come untied. She accidently steps on one and stumbles before tripping over herself, and to her horror the bag of groceries go flying from her arms. She closes her eyes waiting for the incoming pain and the sound of smashing egg and milk cartons. But instead, just for a second, she swears she feels strong arms wrap around her.

The next thing she knows she's sitting safely on the sidewalk, a bag of uncrushed groceries next to her. She whips her head around looking for the person who helped her, her only answer is the sudden breeze, which makes her hair flutter.

**OoOoO**

Sweat drips into his eyes, and he wipes it away. He pedals down the dirt pathway inside the park as he speeds by trees and dirt.

Not noticing the wet patch of grass up ahead the man suddenly feel the sickening feeling of his stomach dropping as his bike slides out from underneath him.

_This is going to hurt!_

But surprisingly, it doesn't. If anyone asked him he would swear he saw a flash of red, before he suddenly found himself a few feet in front of the wet patch, his bike under control. He slows to a stop before looking around in confusion.

"…God I need more sleep."

**oOoOo**

**CRACK!**

The bat hits the baseball perfectly and the teenage boy smiles to himself as it goes sailing, it was a perfect hit!

…Except for one thing.

He and his friend's eyes widen in horror as they realize at the same time that the ball was flying right towards the window of a nearby house.

"No!" One of the kids yell, uselessly reaching out her hand for an impossible reach when…

To everyone's misbelieving eyes a sudden breeze rushes past them and the ball harmlessly falls to the ground. They turn to each other; all have the same shocked expression, before one of the kids speaks up.

"…So…maybe we should go play in the park instead?"

**OoOoO**

"Ahhh!" The woman shrieks as her purse is violently ripped from her arm. She stares in horror as the man grins as her before taking off.

"Hey!" She starts to run after him, hell bent on getting her purse back, when suddenly her eyes widen in shock. She swore, just for a second, what appeared to be a man in red suddenly appearing in front of the startled man. The next thing she knows the man is on the ground, unconscious, and the purse is in her arms.

She stares down at her purse, and slowly looks up, her eyes widening as she realizes the unconscious would be thief was gone.

**oOoOo**

"Ah!" A startled cop yells out, dropping his coffee as the Flash suddenly appears in front of him in the police station, holding an unconscious man.

Flash easily catches the cup and passes it back to the surprised man with a smile, holding out the unconscious thief. "Hey, sorry about that. This guy tried to steal a lady's purse. You guys can handle the rest, right?"

The cop blinks and he feels a rush of wind as the Flash dashes off, leaving the thief on the floor and the poor cop wondering how he was supposed to explain this to his boss.

**oOoOo**

Green Lantern grits his teeth as he glares at his watch. 12:06. Only a minute had gone by, but honestly, it shouldn't be taking Flash this long!

**OoOoO**

The old man slowly walks down the stairs of the library. He was in a good mood, having gotten the latest book in his favourite series. So lost in his thoughts of a relaxing afternoon of reading, that he doesn't realize where his cane is landing. It hits the edge of a stair, and the man stumbles forwards. He shuts his eyes closed as he waits for what would definitely be a bad fall.

But instead of pain, he feels arms wrap around him, and when he opens his eyes he's sitting on the ground in front of the library steps, his cane next to him.

He turns around, but only sees people already starting to run towards him calling if he was okay. A sudden strange breeze making their hair flutter.

**oOoOo**

One of the men outside of the bar, already in a drunken haze even though it was hardly noon, raises his fist bent on teaching the poor waitress who bumped into him a lesson.

The young man raises his arms in a futile attempt to block the punch, but there was no need. For before the eyes of the stunned customers, the drunken man is suddenly sent flying into the air, and if by magic out of nowhere he's tied up by a table cloth, and goes crashing to the ground.

The young man stares in shock at the fallen man as a few people run up to untie him. No matter what he says, for the rest of the time he works there no one dares to mess with him. In fear that whatever he did to the other guy will happen to them.

**OoOoO**

The women gasps in horror as the flowerpot slips from her hands and starts to plummet towards the busy sidewalk below.

"Look out!" She yells in horror as she stares from her open window on the sixth floor, as she waits for the sound of a shattering pot and the cries of people.

But right before the pot hits the ground, it vanishes. She blinks a few times, before rubbing her eyes, thinking they must be playing a trick on her.

When she eventually goes down stairs to try to figure out what happened she finds the flowerpot intact, with hardly a scratch on it, in front of the doorway.

**oOoOo**

The teen boy holds up his phone, and both he and his girlfriend smile at the camera as they try to take a selfie on the bridge. Unlucky for them they both happened to be leaning on a rusty section of railing, and to their horror they hear the railing snap and start to feel both of themselves falling backwards.

"AAA-"

They feel a rush of wind and see a flash of red and incredibly they feel themselves somehow tugged forwards, and the next thing they know their both safely atop of the bridge. The girl turns around and jer jaw drops when she sees tapped to the railing besides the broken spot a piece of paper with the words "You may want to fix this" scrawled on it. Her boyfriend loud cry of surprise makes her whip her head around.

"What's wrong?"

He doesn't say anything, just passes his phone to her, a large smile on his face. Confused she glances down at the screen, and her eyes widen when she sees caught in a picture both her and her boyfriend's surprised faces as they fell backwards, and a red masked face set in determination as it reaches out towards them.

"…No way…"

**oOoOo**

Green Lantern looks up from his watch as he feels a familiar breeze rush by.

"Finally!" He glares at the red clad speedster, who smiles sheepishly at him.

"What are you doing wearing your costume?" Green Lanterns asks annoyed, glancing around at the thankfully empty street.

"Well I can't have everyone see Wally West running by at impossible speeds, right?" Flash says, shrugging.

"Yah like anyone could actually see you running by." Green Lantern remarks rolling his eyes.

Flash just shrugs his shoulders again. "Just being careful, besides, I have my normal clothes with me."

And before Green Lantern can blink, Flash is wearing a regular blue shirt and brown pants.

"Ho-, wh-, wait. Where did you even get those? You don't have any pockets!"

Wally just smiles, before passing by Green Lantern and entering the restaurant. "Hurry up GL!"

Green lantern grumbles a little to himself before running after the speedster.


End file.
